<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Devotion by angel_in_me</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25085962">Devotion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_in_me/pseuds/angel_in_me'>angel_in_me</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Songfic, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:29:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25085962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_in_me/pseuds/angel_in_me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Молли ему так и не позвонила. Грег тоже не стал ей навязываться. После гибели Шерлока они все замкнулись в своём горе и зарылись в работе. Это помогало не думать.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Molly Hooper/Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Devotion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написан по промпту на песню <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wZZr19j8z3g">Дом Кукол - Айвотнтубиёдог</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Когда Грег узнал, что Шерлок бросился с крыши Бартса, он несколько минут просто сидел и смотрел на серую стену кабинета перед собой. В голове крутилось множество мыслей, которые отказывались укладываться в картинку того, как подобное могло произойти. Особенно настойчивым было чувство вины. Если бы он был внимательнее и настойчивее, быть может…<br/>
<br/>
Рука сама потянулась к телефону, где он стал судорожно искать номер Молли. Ему даже в голову не пришло, что сначала стоило бы набрать Джона (ещё одно действие, за которое он потом будет корить себя). Один гудок, второй, третий. Наконец сработал автоответчик. Грега всегда забавляло странное, порой слишком мрачное чувство юмора Молли, но в этот раз от её слов по спине пробежала дрожь:<br/>
<br/>
Привет. Это Молли. Из мертвой точки города. Оставьте сообщение.<br/>
<br/>
У неё сегодня была смена в Бартсе… Лестрейд даже думать не хотел, что это означало.<br/>
<br/>
Молли ответила на его сообщение только через несколько часов. Ответ был коротким, пустым и отстранённым. Грег всё понял и не стал ничего больше писать. В тот день справиться с собственным горем ему помогла бутылка виски.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p><br/>
<br/>
Они встретились только на похоронах, которые прошли на удивление тихо. Ведь журналисты, словно стервятники, кружили вокруг тех, кто знал Шерлока, надеясь добыть новую информацию для очередной скандальной сенсации. Так что полное отсутствие прессы на кладбище показалось Грегу поистине чудом.<br/>
<br/>
У могилы собралось совсем немного людей. Майкрофт, похожий скорее на каменное изваяние, прожигал пристальным взглядом простое надгробие из чёрного мрамора. Джон, постаревший лет на десять за эти несколько дней. На его висках стала отчётливо видна седина, а сам он снова опирался на палку. Миссис Хадсон, рыдавшая во весь голос, словно бы это погиб её собственный сын. И Молли.<br/>
<br/>
Она стояла чуть поодаль от всех остальных. Чёрное платье лишь подчёркивало болезненную бледность и худобу. Под глазами у неё залегли глубокие тени, словно бы она не спала все эти дни. Хотя Лестрейда это не удивило бы. Он и сам не мог заснуть в эти дни. Каждый раз закрывая глаза, Грег видел перед собой окровавленное лицо Шерлока, который смотрел на него с немым укором. Что же видела Молли в таком случае?<br/>
<br/>
— Молли, как ты? — тихо спросил Грег, подойдя к девушке. Та вздрогнула, не заметив его приближения.<br/>
<br/>
— Я… Не знаю, Грег, — сказала она после долгой паузы и покачала головой. — Мне до сих пор кажется, что всё это просто кошмарный сон и я сейчас проснусь.<br/>
<br/>
— Я бы тоже хотел проснуться…<br/>
<br/>
— Ты сам-то как? — неуверенно поинтересовалась девушка с искренней тревогой в голосе. Как у неё хватало сил беспокоиться о других? Все же знали, что она любила Шерлока.<br/>
<br/>
Он тоже знал и, как дурак, всё равно надеялся, что…<br/>
<br/>
— Не хуже, чем остальные, — нейтрально ответил Грег и ещё раз обвёл взглядом собравшихся. — Я думал, что родители Шерлока тоже будут.<br/>
<br/>
— Они… Майкрофт сказал, что новость их совсем подкосила, а потому они не смогли приехать.<br/>
<br/>
Грег кивнул. Он мог только представить, что чувствовали родители Шерлока в этот момент. У него ведь тоже были дети, и он мог только молиться о том, чтобы ему никогда не довелось пережить подобного. От мысли, что на месте Холмса может однажды оказаться кто-то из его малышей, ему становилось дурно.<br/>
<br/>
— Ты сразу поедешь домой? — спросил Грег в попытке отвлечься.<br/>
<br/>
— Да, закажу такси, — кивнула Молли.<br/>
<br/>
— Давай я тебя подвезу? — предложил Лестрейд.<br/>
<br/>
— Грег, не стоит, я сама доберусь. Я не хочу причинять лишние неудобства.<br/>
<br/>
— Глупости. Нам всё равно в одну сторону. Я настаиваю, Молли, — Грег положил руку ей на плечо. — Нам сейчас лучше держаться вместе.<br/>
<br/>
Молли, казалось, хотела отказаться, но в последний момент тяжело выдохнула и поникла.<br/>
<br/>
— Хорошо, раз ты настаиваешь.<br/>
<br/>
До дома Молли они ехали в гробовой тишине. Сил на разговоры попросту не было. Всю дорогу девушка смотрела в окно, а Грег украдкой бросал взгляды на неё. С каждой минутой она становилась всё мрачнее и мрачнее, словно бы он вёз её на казнь.<br/>
<br/>
Грег настоял на том, чтобы проводить Молли прямо до дверей квартиры. Они стояли у порога, неловко переминаясь с ноги на ногу, пока наконец Лестрейд, поддавшись порыву, не притянул Молли к себе. Она застыла в его руках, такая маленькая и хрупкая, словно фарфоровая статуэтка, а затем уткнулась лицом ему в грудь. Будь всё немного иначе…<br/>
<br/>
— Если тебе что-то понадобится, Молли, ты только позвони, — серьёзно сказал Грег, когда Молли чуть отстранилась. Впервые за день он увидел у неё на глазах слёзы.<br/>
<br/>
— Спасибо, Грег, это… — она так и не договорила, поскольку за дверью квартиры послышался грохот. Молли стала бледной, словно полотно, и быстро вырвалась из объятий Лестрейда. — Это опять Тоби что-то снёс! — нервно пробормотала она, судорожно вставляя ключ в замок. — Он же так убьётся… Прости, Грег, мне надо бежать. Потом поговорим.<br/>
<br/>
И быстрее, чем он смог ответить, Молли юркнула в квартиру, захлопнув дверь прямо у него перед носом.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p><br/>
<br/>
Молли ему так и не позвонила. Грег тоже не стал ей навязываться. После гибели Шерлока они все замкнулись в своём горе и зарылись в работе. Это помогало не думать.<br/>
<br/>
Где-то через неделю после похорон Лестрейд оказался в Бартсе по расследованию. Тогда-то он снова увидел Молли. Странно, но ему показалось, что она была ещё более зажатой, чем в их последнюю встречу. Она всячески избегала его взгляда, а руки у неё слегка дрожали, когда она протянула ему бумаги по очередному погибшему. Грегу это совершенно не понравилось.<br/>
<br/>
— Может, хочешь кофе? — спросил он у Молли перед уходом. — Мы могли бы сходить в ту кофейню, что здесь по соседству.<br/>
<br/>
Она подняла на него затравленный взгляд и покачала головой.<br/>
<br/>
— Спасибо за предложение, Грег, но нет. У тебя много работы. Да и у меня тоже. В другой раз.<br/>
<br/>
И поспешила уйти в свой кабинет. Грег лишь нахмурился, проводив ей взглядом. Так дело не пойдёт. Он не собирался позволить Молли извести себя горем. Она заслуживала лучшего. А это означало, что ему надо было действовать.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p><br/>
<br/>
Через несколько дней, когда у Грега наконец выдался выходной, он снова зашёл в Бартс. С двумя стаканами кофе и персиковой корзиночкой. Молли как-то упоминала, что очень любит персики, и он решил, что это её порадует.<br/>
<br/>
Он был прав, но сначала ему пришлось серьёзно постараться, чтобы уговорить Молли принять этот маленький подарок.<br/>
<br/>
— Грег, это было вовсе не обязательно…<br/>
<br/>
— Да, но мне захотелось. Я всё равно был неподалёку, а за всё это заплачено, так что не обижай меня и не отказывайся.<br/>
<br/>
Так уговорами и сладостями была пробита первая брешь в стене, которую Молли постаралась выстроить вокруг себя. И Лестрейд не собирался на этом останавливаться.<br/>
<br/>
Он стал заглядывать к Молли, как только появлялась возможность. Всегда с кофе и каким-нибудь сюрпризом. В итоге Молли сама позвала его в ту самую кофейню.<br/>
<br/>
— Потому что я не могу позволить тебе столько тратить на меня.<br/>
<br/>
В тот же день он впервые за пару месяцев увидел её смеющейся. Грег вдруг понял, что соскучился по её смеху. И тогда же он позволил затеплиться слабой надежде. Шерлок больше не стоял между ними, и, быть может, Молли всё же ответит ему взаимностью. Он понимал, что ему придётся подождать, но вот чего, а терпения, в отличие от Холмса, у него было предостаточно.<br/>
<br/>
Вылазки в кафе стали еженедельным событием. Они просто сидели и говорили обо всём на свете: о забавных случаях, о своих семьях, о новых книгах и фильмах. Молли от раза к разу расцветала и оживала, а Грег, наблюдая за этой переменой, и сам невольно загорался энтузиазмом.<br/>
<br/>
И всё шло так хорошо, пока в один день всё резко не переменилось.<br/>
<br/>
Молли пришла на встречу с ним мрачнее тучи, и прежде, чем Грег успел спросить, в чём дело, она сама всё объяснила:<br/>
<br/>
— Грег, я так больше не могу, — сказала она, не поднимая на него взгляда. — Мне кажется, что я тебя обманываю и обманывала всё это время.<br/>
<br/>
— О чём ты, Молли?<br/>
<br/>
— О том, что между нами происходит. Грег, я знаю, что ты ко мне чувствуешь. И я бы очень хотела, чтобы это было взаимно, но… но я не могу, — она посмотрела ему в глаза. — И никогда не смогу.<br/>
<br/>
Лестрейд сидел молча, пытаясь найти слова, чтобы сказать хоть что-то, но не мог. Надежда — вещь хрупкая, и её только что разбили на множество осколков.<br/>
<br/>
Молли накрыла его ладонь своей.<br/>
<br/>
— Грег, ты мне очень помог. Если бы не ты, то я бы сошла с ума за эти месяцы. И я не хочу делать тебе больно, — она сжала его ладонь. — Поэтому говорю об этом сейчас, пока ещё не слишком поздно.<br/>
<br/>
Лестрейд убрал руку и затем кивнул.<br/>
<br/>
— Хорошо, Молли. Спасибо за честность, — сказал он, не глядя на девушку.<br/>
<br/>
— Мне очень жаль, Грег, — пробормотала она, а затем добавила после паузы: — Я думаю, что нам лучше не видеться какое-то время. Чтобы просто прийти в себя.<br/>
<br/>
Грег снова кивнул. Молли тяжело вздохнула и поднялась со своего места. Она подошла вплотную к нему, положила руку на плечо, а затем, не сказав больше ни слова, ушла.<br/>
<br/>
Она всегда ускользала прочь, а он ничего не мог сделать.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p><br/>
<br/>
Сейчас, находясь на Бейкер-стрит, Грегу казалось, что у него пойдёт кругом голова. Шерлок не умер. Он их всех ловко обвёл вокруг пальца, заставив поверить в собственную гибель. Джон собирался жениться в ближайшее время. Он был всё так же одинок. А Молли… про Молли он старался не думать в таком ключе. Он знал, что она была обручена. И вроде бы даже счастлива. Но теперь, когда Шерлок вернулся, он начал в этом сомневаться<br/>
<br/>
Ведь все они знали, что она любит его.<br/>
<br/>
И это стало лишь очевиднее, когда он увидел, что жених — лишь замена Шерлоку. Все это видели. Даже сам Том.<br/>
<br/>
И Грег, выпив бокал шампанского, порадовался, что тогда у Молли хватило смелости разбить его надежду. Иначе на месте Тома мог оказаться он сам. Ему было жалко парня. У него попросту не было шансов.<br/>
<br/>
Оставалось лишь надеяться, что у Молли вновь хватит смелости вовремя остановить весь этот фарс и что Шерлок наконец поймёт, какой же он на самом деле идиот.<br/>
<br/>
И тогда, быть может, они смогут быть счастливы. А ему хватит счастья Молли.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>